Revenge Is Sweet
by ruiiko
Summary: Rin is bullied in school for being a lesbian, by one guy in general. But that's okay, because he doesn't know that his girlfriend has been with Rin behind his back for the last few months or so.
1. Chapter 1

**Oooh no, I've started a new chapter fic ;A; I'm hoping this will be enjoyable, though, because I know I'm going to enjoy writing it! I have some pretty good ideas, and I know I say this alot, but I have a good feeling with this one! I'm really hoping i'm not pushing my luck here saying that tho. I kinda feel like Rin admitting her sexual preferance is a little too soon but? It's not like she's already in love with Miku, she doesn't know who she is yet! that will come soon tho... but in the mean time... enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rin felt quesy, as she sat at the lunch table with her two friends, Iroha and Piko. There had been a secret she had been hiding from them for a while now, and she wasn't sure if she should be ashamed about it or not. Never the less, it was a secret, and the blond was never good at keeping things to herself anyways. She was too honest, but she had a big mouth at the same time. She was surprised that her friends hadn't called her out on it already—she was quite nervous and when she was, she was usually really quiet. Iroha especially was good at picking up the blonde's emotions, and could tell if something was bothing Rin.

She hadn't said anything yet, and yet Rin had been feeling this way for a while now.

Only lately had this feeling began to bother Rin, but she wasn't too sure why.

She couldn't take it any more though! It was eating her insides out, and she just had to tell somebody. The blonde let out a sigh, as she fumbled with the hem of her uniform skirt. "Guys..." She mumbled.

Iroha perked up, glancing over at her friend. "What's wrong, Rin? You've hardly touched your food."

Rin's stomache growled in reply, and she lowered her head in embarrassment. Piko raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Rin looked back up, a string of blush crossed her cheeks, as she glanced back and forth between the two. "I... have something to tell you guys." She admitted with a faint smile.

Iroha's eyes glowed, as she reached over to grab Rin's hands, looking her in the eye. "You have a boyfriend?! Who is he? What's his name?! Oh, Rin... why didn't you tell me sooner?" She fangirled in a high pitched voice. Rin could practically see the hearts in her eyes. Piko laughed nervously, patting Iroha's pack as he mumbled, "Calm down, Iroha..." She sat back down, seeming disappointed by his lack of excitement for Rin.

Rin could feel the sweat pouring, already feeling pressured. At this point, she was sure Iroha, atleast, would feel disappointed to the learn the truth. Seriously, that girl was always trying to find her a nice guy. But that wasn't what she wanted! She wasn't really looking for a relationship, least of all, not with a boy... "Well, that's not exactly the case..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Her head was spinning, and the knots in her stomache only seemed to tighten.

"What is it, then?" Piko pushed on, trying to keep the girl beside him calm, as she clasped her hands together, her lips curving upwards into a playfull smile.

"I'm, well..." Rin swallowed. She then let out a deep sigh, averting her eyes. "I think I'm gay."

The two paused. She shut her eyes, immediately regretting telling them. "That's all...?" Piko asked quietly.

Rin looked back up at him, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Y-yeah...?"She squeaked in a small voice, and looked over to Iroha, who looked confused at first, but a sympathetic, supportive smile came to her lips.

"Oh, honey," She cooed, gently clasping her hands around Rin's for support. "You should have told us sooner!"

Rin blinked. "Y-you guys aren't ashamed to be my friend now...?" She wondered.

Piko and Iroha blinked in confusion. "Why would we?" They said in unison, and looked at eachother with shock, before laughing.

Rin looked down again. "Well, i just thought, you know, maybe it's kinda weird...?"

Iroha shook her head. "Whatever makes you happy. You shouldn't have to feel weird about it."

Piko nodded, with a chuckle. His grin was confident as he spoke, "Yeah. Now we have more in common! We can talk about girls together." Iroha glared at him, before gently smacking his arm, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a smile though. "Boys, huh?" She mouthed, and Rin couldn't help the laughter.

"Well, well, well, what are we laughing about?"

The trio looked up, to find a blue haired male with a confident smirk on his lips. He identified as Kaito, he was one of the most popular guys in the school. Rin smiled lightly, she had always sort of admired him. He was in her third period art class, and was always the class clown. She had always thought he was kinda funny and cool—but she'd never have expected him to be taking to her. She wasn't as popular as he was, but she had noticed that he did talk to almost anyone, even if he was kind of poking fun at those who were less popular than he was.

In either case, Rin felt kind of blessed, in a way, that he'd want to talk to _her._

"Nothing," Piko shot him down quickly. Unlike Rin, she supposed Piko wasn't a huge fan of him. She was no idea why though, he seemed nice enough.

He put on a sad face, although it was clear he was being sarcastic. "Aw, someone doesn't want me to be here. Boo," He whined, pretending to wipe away the tears. Rin covered her mouth, trying to hold in the laughter. Kaito glanced back to Rin. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"N-not at all!" Rin spluttered, and moved over for him, patting the seat next to her. He grinned, quickly filling in the seat, folding his hands together. "So... you never told me what was so funny!" He brought the subject back up, and for a moment, Rin wavered over whether or not she should tell him. She noticed the glare that Piko was sending her, his eyes warning her not too. She then glanced back to Kaito, who had that kind, yet playfull look on his face. She looked back across, taking note that Iroha had gone quiet, too.

"Well... it was just a funny joke. Actually, no, it wasn't all that funny." Rin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kaito tilted his head. "I'm sure it was funny, anything is funny to me! C'mon, tell meee." He begged.

Rin sighed in deeply.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt," She mumbled to himself, before looking him straight in the eyes. "I... I think, well, I might be gay." If Piko and Iroha had accepted it, she was sure Kaito would too. He seemed nice enough, anyways.

But looks could be deceiving.

He froze, his pupils narrowing. He craned his neck in closer. "Huh?" He asked for clarification, and Rin swallowed, quickly knowing she made a mistake.

"N-nothing! Nevermind, see, I told you it isn't that funny," She laughed nervously, her eyes looking every where but where he was.

"I think you should go now." Piko spoke inbetween clenched teeth. Kaito looked over to him, his mouth forming a straight line. He then looked back to Rin, and as the girl looked him in the eyes, she noticed just how outraged he looked. She shouldn't have told him! She wished she could run away at this point, but she felt frozen in fear.

"You're...?" He spoke softly, but calmly. Almost too calmly.

Rin couldn't move. Her head was lowered, and she didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"..._Gay_?" Kaito said harshly. Rin swallowed nervously, and that seemed to be all the notification that he needed. He quickly rose to his feet, glaring down at her, before shouting, "You disgusting human being! Gross! Ugh!" He yelled, earning the attention from others around the cafe. Rin felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Piko yelled, getting up from his seat, to push Kaito away. But Kaito was stronger than he was, so he shoved him right back, Piko tumbled to the floor. "Don't touch me!" Kaito cursed, his eyebrows furrowing. "I bet this _pervert _is trying to convert you to like guys now, too!" He hissed, and then looked up to Iroha, who was trying to comfort Rin. "And I bet you're her lesbian lover!" He accused. Piko had gotten up to his feet, and dashed right at him with a hiss, "Don't you dare talk about those girls like that!"

"Whatever," Kaito huffed, as he pressed a hand to Piko's forehead, stopping any attacks the boy could manage to throw at him. He glanced back towards Rin, hate in his eyes. "You're scum." He said simply, before shoving Piko back down, and exited the cafe. Piko shook his head, as he took a seat with his friends agin.

People were still staring, though. "Mind your own business!" Piko yelled to the crowd, earning some sniggers. But everyone seemed to go back to their business, ignoring the trio. Rin was trying to hold her cries in, but the tears kept flooding down her cheeks. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She said inbetween sobs, as Iroha had gotten up and was sitting beside her now, rubbing her back supportively.

"No, you shouldn't have," Iroha said quietly.

Rin looked down, trying to wipe the tears away. She knew iroha was right, but she was sure that Kaito was kind! But that hate in his eyes definitely said otherwise. "But now you know not to trust him." Iroha said with a sigh.

Piko was silent on his end. It was painful to watch his friend cry. "He just seemed so nice, though..." Rin mumbled, feeling the tears come to a stop. Her throat still ached though, and she felt like she was going to give out any second now, and begin crying again.

"Looks can be deceiving..." Piko sighed. Rin smiled grimly. "I know that now.."

Iroha smiled. "Don't worry about him, Rin. We're here for you anyways, we don't think you're disgusting." Piko nodded in agreement.

Rin looked back up to Iroha. "You mean it?"

Piko and Iroha both nodded, and in unison they said, "Yeah!" Rin smiled at this, as she rested her head against Iroha's shoulder. The other girl brushed a strand of hair out of Rin's eyes. "It's going to be okay, Rin. We'll be here for you." Iroha cooed.

"That's what friends are for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, second chapter! I hope you all enjoy so far, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter! c: So... enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Rin, Rin!" Iroha bounced into Rin's art class, as the blonde lifted her head off the table, resting it against the palm of her hand. Iroha paused then, eyes wide. "My god, you look horrible!" She exclaimed.

Rin's mouth formed a straight line. "Gee, thanks." She sighed heavily, her head smacking down back on the table. She was so tired, she had been up all night. Since she had told Kaito her big secret, he kept sending her messages, calling her mean names. It had stressed her out, to say in the least. Rin has always been a little anxious, so having Kaito insult her left and right did her no good. Under her eyes, were dark rings. She hadn't slept one bit. And now that the day was almost over, she was feeling even more tired.

"You there!" The art teacher called, causing both the girls to jump. "You don't belong here!" He was pointing at Iroha. She looked at him with a paniced smile, before turning back to Rin, who was smirking now.

"Yeah, Iroha. What do you want, anyways?" Rin wondered.

Iroha rolled her eyes. Making it quick, she spoke in a hushed tune. "Okay, well, you know Yuuma right? That guy with the pink hair who never takes off his beanie?" Rin nodded. "He's throwing a party! And everyones invited!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Rin still looked bored and unhappy. She raised a brow, "And I should care... why?" She didn't even know Yuuma! He could be just like Kaito.

Iroha had a gentle look in her eyes. "Well, because. You just seem so sad. And it's Friday, so why not?" She tried to convince the blonde, as her head bounced back onto the table, hiding her face. Iroha sighed deeply, before getting up, and tapping her arm. "Think about it, Rinny!" She yelled, before hurrying out of the class before the bell rang.

And just as it did, Kaito bounded in, late as always. Rin quickly averted her eyes somewhere else, as he took a seat behind her. But she could feel the daggers that stared into her back, and she shivered, hiding her face in her arms once again. _'Think about it, Rinny!' _Iroha's words bounced off in her head, and she could picture the always cheery face. Rin rolled her head over, to get a look at the chalk board, though her mind was far from were it should be, in class. _'A party, huh...'_

* * *

Later on, the trio was approaching the rather large house, belonging to Yuuma. Rin's eyes bugged, the house was huge! "He must be filthy rich!" She exaggerated, and Iroha just stared at her, shaking her head with a smile. They could already hear the music, as it boomed from a block away. They could practically hear all the people laughing and talking—he must have invited the whole school!

'Here we are." Iroha said with a pause, as they stopped infront of a black fence gate—much large than any of them. Iroha noticed a buzzer, and pushed it as she waited. She looked back to Rin and smiled cheerfully. The blonde, in return, smiled softly, but averted her gaze. She was still feeling a little down. She didn't even know what to expect with this party! But she had thought about it for the whole period, and at the end decided, 'why not'? Perhaps Iroha was right, maybe it would take her mind off of Kaito and everything else. At the end of the day, she had rushed home to change, and had told her parents she'd be hanging out with Iroha for the night.

Instead, she was here.

She had lied.

A part of her sort of felt a rush from it, though.

This would be her first party, too!

She had no idea what to expect, but hey, it was a party, so she was going to try and have fun.

Moments after Iroha pushed the buzzer, a tall guy with pink hair and a grey beanie appeared, a joint lit up in his mouth. Yuuma. He looked the same as he did when he was in school! He wore the same jacket and tie, though this time he was wearing a green shirt under his jacket, with black pants. He grinned, leaning against the post, as he looked over the trio.

One looked happy to be here, one looked almost sad, and the other wasn't sure what to think.

How interesting.

"And... you three are?..." Yuuma wondered, his speech sort of slurred. Rin could tell he had been drinking.

"I'm Iroha," The girl bounced. "This is Rin," She introuduced the blonde, and Rin smiled, and then introduced Piko, who gave a nonchalant nod.

Yuuma nodded back, as his vision scanned over them. He paused then, as his eyes locked on Rin. The girl noticed she was being watched, and looked around, squirming uncomfortably. He chuckled then, and in a hush toned, he spoke, "Hey, aren't you...?" He looked at her expectedly, silently pushing her further. Rin let out a sigh, dropping her head. He knew?! Damnit, Kaito must have told him! He took a puff of his cigarette, causing Rin to cough. She looked back up, her cheeks bright red. That seemed to give him all the answer he needed, as a smirk formed on his lips. "Ah-hah! So you ARE!"

Iroha and Piko defensively grabbed at Rin's hand, protecting her. "What's it to you?" Piko hissed. Yuuma laughed again, pulling his hands up infront of him. "Woah there, little big guy. I never said it was a bad thing," he chuckled, and the trio seemed to calm down a little. Still shaking slightly, Rin's lip quivered as she whispered, "if you don't mind... who told you?"

Yuuma took another puff of his cigarette, as he looked back at his party. "Mm, Kaito, I believe."

'_Damnit.' _Rin thought. But, Yuuma didn't seem to mind, so... she supposed it wasn't that big of a threat. He looked back, and he was smiling this time. "Come on in." He welcomed them, opening the gate further, and they made their way in, looking around. It was huge. Rin noticed a big pool with lights surrounding it, the water clear as ever. People were swimming and laughing, some guys were pushing girls wearing bikini's into the pool, as they laughed. Others were drinking whole heartily, and others... well, Rin tried not to look.

But as soon as they were all in, Rin's eyes bugged as she suddenly felt a strong arm around her. She looked up, Yuuma was grinning, as he shouted out, "Ayo guys, the lesbian is here!" She practically felt her whole face burn up, as she heard cheers, and was dragged away by the older male. She looked back, hearing the cries of protest coming from her friends, and tried to reach out to them, but Yuuma was strong! He leaned down, to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, I'm gunna find you someone _nice _to spend the night with." She flushed further, and she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but to no avail.

She was practically shoved into a seat, and was left alone with two older girls, as Yuuma cheerfully waved to her. "See ya!" he called out, and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Now, Rin was alone, without Piko or Iroha, and as she looked up, she was surrounded by two older girls, who were visibly checking her out. One had long hair, and various tattoos covered her body. She was wearing a black bikini, showing off her tatted stomach, which was very thin. Rin couldn't help but notice her rather large breasts, and tried to look away, but when she looked to the other girl, it didn't help either. The other was wearing a smirk—her hair was short and brown, and had a lip ring. She had large breasts and large hips and thighs, which were covered in a towel. Rin felt herself mentally shrinking, as they shuckled sinisterly.

"Well, well, well," The brunette, who identified as Meiko spoke.

"What do we have here?" The blonde, Lily, wondered.

Rin paniced, as she felt fingers running up her thigh, under her skirt, and—"Hey!" Rin viciously pulled away from Lily, looking at her with confusion. They both stared back, equally as confused. Then they looked over at each other. "Aren't you a lesbian?" Meiko asked.

Rin nodded, "W-well, yes, but," Meiko smirked again, as she looked over to Lily.

"She's ticklish." She commented, as he hand slid down her arm, causing the young blonde to grow goosebumps. Meiko chuckled, as she intertwined her fingers with Rin's, bringing them up to her lips, nibbling lightly on them. "So soft," She purred, and Rin yanked her hand away.

"Hey now, don't scare her," Rin sighed a sigh of relief, as Lily seemed to be sticking up for her, but panicked, as she felt the other blonde's hand running through her short hair. "i haven't even gotten a peice of her yet." She purred, leaning down to kiss a strand of her hair.

Rin pulled away again, and backed away. "L-look, it was nice to meet you, b-but, I-" "What's your name, kid?" Lily cut her off.

Rin gulped, and hesitantly spoke in a squeky voice. "R-Rin...?" Lily and Meiko exchanged glances. Lily then pounced at her, and the younger blonde could practically see the hearts in her eyes, as she spoke, "So cuuute!" Rin couldn't help but blush at that. Her movements went from harsh and unexpected, to gentle and, well, sort of nice. She was rather soft and warm.

Meiko placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, prying her off then. This time, the brunette was wearing a soft smile, and had laughter in her eyes. "We're sorry, Rin."

Rin could only stare back in confusion, causing Meiko to laugh. "It was just a joke, we swear."

Rin glanced over to Lily. For some reason, she felt it a little easier to talk to the older blonde now. She didn't know if she could with Meiko yet. They both seemed rather suspicious, still. "Do you do this to everyone?" She wondered.

Lily shrugged. "Sure. It's just for a laugh, anyways. Yuuma always does this, but we mean no harm."

Rin tilted her head. "Why?"

Meiko blew air out of her nose, as she rolled her eyes. "He thinks that because we're the only lesbians here, that we like every girl that walks past us." "When in reality," Lily said, coming closer to wrap an arm around Meiko. She stared affectionately at the brunette. "We have eachother. So why would we need anybody else?" She laughed, as Meiko snuggled against her.

Rin's eyes bugged. She struggled to get her words out.

"So, basically, it's all just one big joke to him. We don't mind that much though, so we try to humour him." Lily finished off.

"O-oh," Rin swallowed, as she backed away.

'Hey, did we scare you? We're sorry!" Meiko apologized, as Rin ran off, disappearing into the crowd. She felt overwhelmed already. She didn't understand, either. Why did Yuuma think it was a big joke? It wasn't funny! _'Because he's friends with that stupid Kaito...' _she thought, and sighed, as she bumped into someone. She gasped, looking up, but she couldn't see their face to well through the blur of her tears. She could see their smirk though, as they handed her a red solo cup. "Hey, drink this!"

"H-huh?" Rin wondered tearily, but didn't get an answer, as the person was already wondering off, laughing with somebody else. The blonde looked down into the cup, as the drink sloshed around. She couldn't tell what it was. But as she looked around, to see everyone dancing and partying, she shrugged her shoulders. Her night was already feeling stressfull, so why not have a little fun? With a swig of the cup, she chugged down the suspicious liquid. Almost instantly, she felt light headed. Everything was becoming slower and slower, the music lagging, and people looked as though they were frozen.

Rin never drank, so it was obvious that she couldn't hold her alchohol.

As she walked among the crowd, her eyes then landed on _her. _Rin's eyes bugged—through her drunkenness, she had spotted who she thought was absolutely gorgeous. Their eyes met then, and Rin made her way over to her, and could see she was walking towards her. "Hey,' Rin spoke, her voice already slurred.

The other girl could hardly get in another word, before Rin was crushing her lips against hers. Her lips were soft, as they parted, silently granting Rin permission to explore the inside of her mouth. Her tongue was warm. She tasted like alchohol, just like Rin did. Rin wanted more of her—she felt intoxicated by how wonderfull she felt.

"Come with me," Rin giggled, as she parted ways with her, instead getting a grip on her hand, and dragged her into the house, finding the nearest bedroom.

By now, the girl seemed to be having doubts, as Rin had found a room. She came close to her again, as her hands gently wrapped around her long strands of her. "It'll be okay..." She cooed, before pulling her into the room, and locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The plot thickens! hohohoh, this chapter was fun to write. :3 Hope you all enjoy, because once again, I know i enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave a review, too c:**

* * *

Sun shone in through the curtains, filtering down on the young blonde's face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, vision still blurred. Immediatly, she could feel her head pounding, and her stomache was turning, growling at her. She let out a sigh, but coughed then, finding that her throat ached. With a groan, Rin tried to sit up, but she couldn't! Looking down, she noticed an arm, strapping her down to the bed, and her cheeks quickly grew red, and she let out a squeel, as she jumped out of the bed, waking the other up in the process.

"W-what the?!" Rin yelped, noticing that it was a very beautiful girl, who couldn't have been much older than her. She felt her cheeks grow warmer, as she backed away, into a corner of the room. Looking around, she realised this wasn't even her room.

And that wasn't her bed.

and upon looking down-why wasn't she wearing any clothes?! Rin bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from screaming, as she covered herself. Thank god she was still wearing a bra and underwear-but where had her top gone?! And why wasn't she wearing pants?! And looking over to the girl-why wasn't she wearing a shirt either?! "Oh god," Rin felt like she was going to be sick. "Please tell me we didn't do it."

The girl laughed, however, as she attempted to reach out for Rin. "Baby, come back to beeed..." She moaned, causing Rin to blush deeper, as she swallowed. Examining the girl, she noticed that her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes... wow, she had beautiful eyes.

Come to think of it, all of her was beautiful. She had long teal hair, done up into pony tails. Her eyes were the perfect colour of baby blue, and she had a beautiful skin complexion. Rin froze for a few moments, just looking her over. She laid there, in the bed with blankets covering her. She kept her head lifted up with an arm, a smile plastered on her face. Rin spluttered again, remembering what was going on.

This girl was deffinately still drunk, as she spoke, her speach was slurred.

"N-no," Rin squeeked out. She needed to get out of here! It didn't matter how gorgeous this girl was, she was drunk, and Rin was hungover. For all she had known, she might have slept with her! This girl, this girl she didn't even _know _could have taken her virginity, when she was _drunk. _

Rin felt guilt wash over her, at that moment.

She realised that she had lied to her parents, saying that she was spending the night at her Iroha's. Not at some place that she didn't even know of, with a girl laying in bed topless next to her! They were going to kill her, once they found out! And what about Iroha and Piko? Had they spent the night here, too? Where were they? Rin was sure they'd be pretty mad at her, too...

"Whyyy?" The girl whined, and Rin looked up, to see the pout on her face.

Rin swallowed, trying to find some courage. "You're drunk,"

She giggled, a big grin coming to her face. "Am not!"

Rin sighed, as she walked to her, and pushed her back down on the bed. "Look, just go back to sleep. Pretend i'm not here, okay?" But Miku pulled Rin down with her, giggling as Rin shouted out in confusion, her cheeks turning bright red as she tried to struggle out of her grip, but for a drunk girl, she was strong! "Oooh, you're just too cute!" The girl squeeled, nuzzling Rin close to her chest, as she kissed Rin all over her face-forehead, cheeks, she tried to capture Rin's lips in her own, but the blushing blonde managed to push her away.

"Stop!" Rin then yelped, as she pushed her way out of the girl's grip, sitting up straight. Her cheeks were bright red, and she felt like this room was spinning. She felt dizzy. The girl frowned, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Rin's chest, looking deep into her eyes. Rin looked down. If she hadn't been so hung over and conflicted, she would have thought this girl was extremely cute. She was. She would have enjoyed her touches and kisses a little more, she was so soft and warm. Rin could have melted in her arms, but she knew this stranger was drunk. It wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" The girl purred, titling her head curiously.

Rin forced herself to look away. "I don't even know you!" She yelled, pushing her off. She then looked back to her, eyes teary. "And I slept with you!" She was horrified.

The girl laughed again, as she shook her head. "No we didn't!"

Rin froze. "W-wha...?" She then grabbed onto her shoulders, coming close to her face. "What did we do last night?!" She wanted answers as to why she was in her bra and underwear. And she wanted them now!

Seeming unfazed by how shocked and angered Rin was, the girl thought back, pressing a finger against her lips. "Hmm..." Rin let out a frustrated a sigh. She couldn't remember _anything_ from last night.. "We just kissed, and touched a little, I think." The girl cooed, smiling back to Rin, who let out a sigh in return. A smile formed on her lips, however.

She nodded then, getting out of the bed. "I see." She said solemnly, as she collected her clothes, pulling her pants back on. She felt so much more relieved now, as she shoved her arms through her shirt, pulling it on over her head. Feeling a little more at ease, she looked back over to the mysterious drunk girl, who watched her every move. "What's your name, by the way?" Rin asked.

"Miku." She smiled. Rin felt her heart pound in her chest, feeling the blush returning again. "What's your name?" Miku asked then, as Rin came over to the bed, taking a seat next to Miku, who was still in bra and underwear.

"Rin." The blonde answered simply, and Miku smiled.

"That's a cute name." Rin felt herself blushing, as she averted her gaze. She couldn't fight the smile that grew on her lips, and she hated this feeling. _This feeling. _She hated that she thought this Miku was so beautiful, or that her touches were so warm, and that they had to meet this way. If Rin hadn't met her through a drunken party, then who knows what could have happend? Surely it would have been better than waking up to a new face and freaking out, wondering what happend on the previous night.

Just then, there was a loud buzzing noise. Miku's eyes widened, as she turned her back, grabbing her cell phone off the night stand next to them. Rin felt curious, as she scooted closer to Miku, to try and get a peep of who could be texting her. "Who's that...?" Rin whispered.

Miku smiled fondly at the phonem as she pressed on the message that appeared. '_Baby, where are you?' _It read, and Rin felt someting burn inside of her. "My boyfriend." Miku answered, looking up to look at Rin with a smile. Rin felt her heart drop, and all the colour was drained from her cheeks. She looked up at Miku in horror, struggling to find the right words. "Y-you have a boyfriend...?" She whispered.

Miku's smile dropped then, realising what she had done. "No, Rin, hey, it's okay-"

"You have a boyfriend?!" Rin asked again, a little louder again. Miku nodded guiltily. "Who?!" Rin asked.

Miku looked back down to her phone, then back up to Rin. "You wouldn't know him..." She mumbled.

Rin shook her head furiously, as she lunged at Miku, gripping her shoulders, shaking them. "WHO?!" She asked again, louder.

Miku flinched, with drawing. "K-Kaito... Shion..." She mumbled his name, and in that instant, Rin froze completely, her jaw dropping. "Kaito...?" The one that yelled at her when she told him she liked girls? The homophobic one? The one that gazed at her in such a horrible way that made her feel ashamed for even living? THAT Kaito?

"Look, no, but Rin, it's okay, really! Last night didn't mean anything, anyways, right? We were both drunk anyways, so-" "No!" Rin interuptted, shoving away from her, rushing out of the bed. Miku was in tears by now. "Rin, I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner and-" "And nothing!" Rin hissed, shaking her head. Not letting Miku get in another word, Rin flung the door open, running out as she slammed the door behind her.

By now, the tears were spilling, as she stepped over the many other drunken bodies that had passed out in the middle of the damned house. Trying not to trip, she stumbled out of the house, running as far as she could until she was nowhere near the house. Her footprints slowed to a stop then, until she was frozen in spot, brushing away tears out of her face.

She was so mad. She was mad at Miku. She was mad at herself, for allowing herself to think such things about a girl she didn't even know, who had a boyfriend, who was _Kaito Shion _ontop of all things.

Rin searched her pockets-she was going to have to call someone to come pick her up. But her phone was nowhere in sight! Rin glanced behind her, and fresh tears cascaded down her face, once again.

She must have left it there in her pursuit of frustration, after finding out Miku had a boyfriend.

'_Damn it...'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ack, delayed! D: I'm sorry for the wait... I'm hoping it was worth it tho. ;; I made the mistake of starting FIVE CHAPTERFICS and I'm SUFFOCATING to keep up with all of these without deleting any of them... Not that I will tho, of course, just so much frustration. Aaaanyways, enough of my frustrations! Enjoy and review. c:**

* * *

Feet sore, and breathing heavily, Rin stood at Iroha's door, as she waited for her to answer. She was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. Too much had happend this morning for her to be able to function properly. She had walked all the way from that idiot's house, all the way to Iroha's. Her feet hurt. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her eyes puffy and red from crying. Her head was swirling. She couldn't get that stupid girl out of her mind, either.

That stupid, _stupid, _but _beautiful _girl.

Why did she have to be Kaito's boyfriend?

Further more, why did Rin have to choose her of all people, when she was out of her element?

Rin let out a long sigh, just as the door swung open, and an over confident Iroha was standing in the door. Rin glared up at her, as her eyebrows caved in in anger and frustration, and Iroha's smile dropped. "Rin..." Her mouth hung open, as her eyes bulged. Rin looked away in shame. Iroha hesitated, as she spoke. "A-...are you okay? What happend to you last night?"

Rin bit down on her lip, trying to stop herself from breaking down infront of Iroha. She felt so horrible. So much had happend. Why couldn't she have just stayed with Iroha and Piko? Or rather, why did Yuuma have to drag her away from them? That was where it all started. That pink haired idiot.

"Rin?" That was all the blonde needed, until tears of frustration were streaming down her cheeks, and her legs gave out. She crashed down onto her knees, letting out loud sobs, right on Iroha's porch. The pinkette gasped, dropping to her knees next to Rin, as she pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, hey, hey, It's okay," She cooed, as Rin hid her face into the curve of her shoulder.

So much for this party trying to 'loosen her up'. So much for it being 'fun'. If anything, it just brought Rin more stress. She was sure things were already bad enough, from getting haressed by Kaito, left and right. She couldn't have imagined that things would get worse. After all, sleeping with his _girlfriend_? Drunk or not, he was going to be pissed about it, when he found out. Rin had made a horrible mistake, and she felt absolutely horrible about it.

"I Just-" Rin tried to speak, but couldn't, as she felt her breathe being ripped from her throat, as another series of sobs came cascading down her cheeks. "Shh," Iroha cooed, as she stroked Rin's hair comfortingly. Rin clung to her shirt, her finger nails digging deep into the clothe. Iroha ignored it, however, as she let out a slight sigh. "You're spending the night here, okay?" She asked. Rin nodded without words, trying to hold in her tears, biting down on her lips.

Slowly, the girls dispatched from eachother, Iroha's grip staying on Rin's arms. Rin let out a long sigh, pulling away from her friend to wipe her tears away. Iroha smiled sympathetically. "Come on, let's get you inside. I'll call Piko over, and we can just have a night to ourselves. It'll be fun."

Rin's brows caved in again, feeling her cheeks go red in anger. "That's what you said about the party, too." She said in an accusing grumble. Iroha's eyes widened, as a look of disbeilef and shock came across her face. Her eyes softened, however, and she let out a sigh. She reached out to touch Rin's shoulder in support, but the blonde pulled away sharply. Iroha's mouth formed a straight line, she understood if Rin would be mad.

Looking into her eyes, she spoke sincerely. "Look, that was my fault. I'm sorry. But you're safe with us, right? Nothing bad is gunna happen."

Rin dropped her head. She had nothing to say to that. Iroha was right, sure, but right now, she felt overwhelmed. She let out a long sigh, for what seemed like the millionth time today. Some morning this had been...

Keeping a precosious approach, Iroha reached out again, to gently grip Rin's arms. "C'mon," She cooed, as she helped Rin up, slinging her arm around Iroha's shoulder, so she could better help her inside. Rin obliged. Her legs still felt like jello. Her feet still hurt. She just wanted to sit down. "Let's get you inside, and then you can tell me what all happend, okay? I'll call Piko, I'm sure he'll know something to do about this, too." Rin huffed air out of her nose. _'The hell he does...' _They both knew that was a lie. Piko stood up for anybody, sure, but he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this. What, was he supposed to go find Yuuma and beat him up? Or Miku? Kaito, even? He couldn't, and he wouldn't.

Iroha set Rin down on the sofa in the living room, and the blonde sunk into it, feeling right at home. The familiar lavender scent that filled the air, the warmth and coziness of her home was something Rin could always get used to. This house was practically another house for Rin. It was like a second home. And Iroha was like family.

Rin watched as Iroha picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number, putting it to her ear. "Hello? Piko?" She spoke softly. She nodded a few times. "Well, I mean... I was just wondering if you'd wanna come over." She said. "We have a little problem... Rin's upset..." She said in a more hushed tone, but Rin could hear her loud and clear. Iroha thought she was good at whispering, but really, she was far from it. The blonde sighed, as a slight smile came to her face. She rested her arm against the arm of the couch, cuffing her cheek into her hand, as she dozed off into space, and before she knew it, Iroha was bouncing on the sofa, right next to her. Rin let out a gasp, and then glanced over to her friend, who was wearing a wide smile. "He's on his way!" She said cheerily.

Rin nodded then, as she rested her head against the back of the couch, looking up to the ceiling.

It was quiet.

Taking this opportunity, Iroha coughed into her hand. "So..." She whispered.

Rin said nothing.

"What... happend?" Iroha asked hesitantly. Judging by the look on Rin's face when she opened the door, she was guessing that Rin wasn't too happy. She had no idea what had happend at that party, but it must have been pretty bad. Usually Rin never shut up, when she spoke. Now she said nothing, when Iroha needed her to talk. She had to know what happend, so she could comfort her, or even help in any case.

Slowly, Rin lowered her head, so she was looking straight infront of her again. Her head dropped, so she was looking down to her hands laying in her lap. _Hands that had touched her. _Rin squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain herself, so she could tell Iroha anything. _Anything. _But she couldn't manage to do so. Every thought associated with Miku made her want to burst out into tears. Any thought of that stupid, stupid party... stupid Yuuma, stupid Miku, stupid Kaito... and even stupid _Iroha _for convincing her to go.

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She knew that it wasn't Iroha's fault though, she shouldn't be trying to place the blame on her. If Iroha had had any idea of what would have happend, she would have suggested they just stayed home that night, and ate pizza and watched movies instead. In no way, shape or form, was it Iroha's fault in the least.

So, coming to terms with everything, Rin felt the words dancing on the tip of her tongue. "Well..." She started, taking a deep breathe. Iroha leaned in instinctively, silently pressing for her to go on. Rin glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, before looking down again. "After Yuuma pulled me away from you guys... I remember being put with these two girls, and they touched me and stuff..." Rin squeezed her eyes shut again, feeling her throat tighten at the thought. She didn't remember who they were. She just remembered feeling violated by them.

"A-and then, so... I ran away. B-but, that's when I got drunk I think... I-I don't remember what happend, I don't remember even drinking," Rin gulped. Oh, the mysteries of parties at strangers homes. She shut her eyes again.

"And then... well, this morning... I woke up with someone." Her eyes snapped open, at the memories. It went from screaming and flirting from the drunken girl, to quiet bliss, to more screaming. "But..." Rin glanced at Iroha, who smiled supportively in that moment. "But... she... it was a she," Rin felt her cheeks go red at admitting that. Though she had came out to Iroha and Piko, she didn't feel comfortable telling them... things... that'd happen between herself and any other girl. Sure, they were supportive, but she could feel Iroha silently juding her in that instance.

"The worse part of it all was that... well, she-she-" Rin felt tears pricking the back of her eyelids, threatening to spill over. "She already had a boyfriend." Rin swallowed, trying her best not to cry. But she was shaking. She was shaking so hard, it was starting to hurt. Rin let out a long sigh, squeezing her eyes shut. Iroha gently ouched her shoulder, but Rin violently flinched, causing Iroha to pull away.

"And... who was he..?" Iroha asked.

"K-Kaito..." That was all Rin needed, before she broke down again. Iroha caught her into her arms, as Rin's hands shot up to her face, as she agressively rubbed her tears away. Iroha rested her head against Rin's shoulder, as she kept her arms wrapped around the shaking girl.

And throughout all the chaos and crying, there was a knock on the door. Neither of the girls heard it, however, and the door was being swung open. "What's goin-" A voice was cut off, and went silent, as a light thump could be heard against the floor. Piko stared in shock, seeing his friends upset. Iroha looked up to see the white haired boy, a box of pizza laying on the floor. Piko lifted his brows in confusion. "What's going on...?" He asked, taking a step forward towards the girls.

Rin looked up sorrowfully, and Piko jumped, seeing her tear drenched cheeks. He had never seen her cry this much! "Hi Piko..." Rin mumbled, as her friend took a seat next to her. "My god, Rin... are you okay?" Iroha shot him a look, eyes telling him to just stop. She had already been provoked enough by Iroha. "I'll explain it later." Iroha mouthed, and Piko nodded.

Rin let out a sigh again, wiping her the tears from her eyes. "Sorry... don't worry about me, okay?" She requested, a sad smile lighting up her pale face. Piko nodded hesitantly. "O-okay..."

Iroha looked down, before looking back up to Rin. "Do you have your phone? You might wanna call your parents, to let them know you're staying here for the night."

Rin looked up to Iroha, and her eyes glistened with tears. "I-I left it at Yuuma's...!" She gasped, before breaking down all again, into Iroha's arms. She let out a sigh.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayy, longer chapter! C: This chapter was really fun to write. Miku has returned, and there shall be some inpending fluff between the two. ;D So yeah, hope you all enjoy! And please do leave a review.**

* * *

It had been a long weekend.

The trio spent the whole weekend together, to try and cheer Rin up. Saturday to Sunday, they stayed in and watched movies, and played video games, to try and ease Rin's mind a little. And it seemed to work. She seemed happy the whole time they ate pizza and drank soft drinks, and she seemed just as fine when the weekend was over, leaving the friends to part ways.

And now, it was a Monday.

Back to school, a whole new 5 days to deal with.

That was one thing Rin had been dreading, since the moment she woke up.

Well, actually, in full fledged honestly, she hadn't really been excited for much since waking up with Miku. Yes, she was happy to spend time with her friends, in her hour of darkness, but the thought of _her_ lingered in the back of her mind the whole time. She had fun, but not as much fun as she could have had.

And to think, a whole new day, a whole new 5 days of school, a whole week. What was going to happen? Did Miku tell Kaito about their little drunken rendezvous? Knowing Kaito, and now knowing just how homophobic he was, he'd probably kick her ass! Teach her to never sleep with his girlfriend again! What about Miku, though? What would happen to her. Rin hated the tingle of worry that lingered in her mind. This was her fault, after all. She was the one who had the boyfriend.

Rin sighed, as she walked up the path to the school. She lifted her head. "Well, here it goes," She muttered to herself, pushing all thoughts of Friday night and the following events back in her mind, as she opened the doors. It was the same old same. Students were lounging around, most of them too tired to function properly. Rin was one of them. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and now that she was at school, she could feel the tirdness coming into effect. She could tell that today was going to be one of those days, where she'd sleep through every class.

"Surprise!" Rin gasped, feeling arms wrap around her, her eyes popping open. The hug was then followed by scolding, "Hey! Jees, don't surprise her like that, It's too early in the morning." Rin turned around slowly, to see the bickering pair that were her friends, Iroha and Piko.

Iroha smiled. "Morning!" Iroha was deffinately a morning person. Rin didn't understand how, though. She got up every morning at the same time, and was always tired. Iroha got up at the same time, and she always seemed full of life.

Rin sighed, forcing a smile. "Morning." She said dully. Honestly, she was too tired to deal with Iroha's antics this morning.

Iroha frowned, as the trio walked aimlessly through the halls. "Aw, where's that smile we all so love?" She pouted, and Rin turned to face her. She held her stare for a moment, but then broke it, a smile spreading on her lips. Iroha was too goofy for her own good, but Rin supposed that was good. She needed a friend thatw as able to make her smile, even when she didn't want to. As annoying as Iroha was, she supposed she was rather greatful for her.

"There it is!" Iroha cheered, clapping. Rin chuckled, turning away from her. And the smile was dropped. She closed her eyes for a moment, in attempts to call herself down. In times like this, she both wanted to be near people, yet far, far away from them. She was exhausted. She just wanted to lay down, and sleep. And forget about everything for a while.

"Rin?" She could hear voices, but she didn't respond.

"Hellooo..." They kept calling her. It wasn't until her shoulders were being shook, that she snapped out of it, and was met face to face with Iroha shaking her, and Piko waving his hands in front of her. They let out a gasp, seeing as she came to it.

"Oh, Rin! You scared us, for a moment there!" Iroha breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her forehead.

Piko smiled supportively. "You blanked out for a minute there... sleep walking, huh?" He chuckled lightly. "Are you okay?"

Rin looked around, feeling lightheaded. She blinked a few times, before glancing over to her worried friends. "I'm fine," She said slowly. "Just... tired." Oh so tired.

Iroha smiled lightly. "Yeah... well, just.. try and take it easy, okay?" She knew what was really going on. She and Piko both knew. They knew her too well, and after a weekend of spending time with her, holding her while she cried and ranted, they knew well enough to know it still bothered her. For Rin, yes, it was deffinately something to loose sleep over, too.

'_Poor Rin...' _Iroha thought. Her hands travelled down to Rin's hands, taking them lightly in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze. Rin may not have wanted to talk about it now, but if she ever did, Iroha was always going to be there for her. And she knew that.

Rin looked up, her eyes meeting Iroha's. She smiled lightly, squeezing her hands back. And then, the bell rang. "Thanks, guys..." She sighed. Now that the bell had rung, today was just starting. It was going to be a long day. A long week. Iroha nodded, giving her hands a final squeeze, before pulling her into a hug instead. Rin seemed shocked, as she let her hands hang loosely. "I'm here for ya, Rinny." Iroha whispered, and Rin understood. They pulled away. "Thanks again." She forced a smile. Iroha nodded, before departering, taking off down the halls to make it to her first period class.

Piko was left alone with Rin. Their eyes met, and Piko smiled with a nod. "Take care." He advised, patting her on the back gently, before trailing after Iroha.

Leaving Rin alone.

And now that her friends were gone, she felt more exhausted than ever.

She let out a long sigh, as she slugged through the halls, making it to her first class. Once there, she plopped her head down on the desk, ignoring the roudy kids her age talking around her.

She slept right through class without being interupted.

* * *

Second period, art. Rin trudged in, feeling a little more awake, after getting away with sleeping through a whole hours worth of class. She felt a little more functionable. Perhaps not enough to stay awake for this class either, but really, she didn't care at this point. Her head hurt, and she felt really groggy. It didn't help that Kaito was in her class, either.

But, from the looks of it... he was no where to be seen.

Rin felt her heart skip a beat, her cheeks heating up. He wasn't here? A smile came to her lips, the first genuin smile she had smiled since before Friday.

Letting out a content sigh, Rin let her head sink down to the desk, closing her eyes. She wouldn't have to worry about all the things that Kaito might do to her, in her sleep. Nope. She could sleep without worry.

And she did.

Almost.

About half way into class, she felt a hand on her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. Her eyes snapped open, her head shooting up to be met, staring up at the teacher. She gasped, and the whole class let out a laugh at her shock. She quickly stood up, looking around in embaressment, her whole face painted red. "I-I'm s-sorry, I, well-" She studdered.

The teacher smiled supportively, as Rin slowly took a seat again. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled again, the class seeming to calm down, and go back to their own business.

"Are you okay? You're usually wide awake... you're rather tired today, I see." Rin nodded.

"Y-yes, well, I just didn't sleep much last night..."

The teacher nodded in understandment. "Ahh. Well, how about you go for a lap around the halls, get a drink. Wake up a bit, and if you're feeling better, work on your project a bit, okay?"

Rin nodded, as she got up. "Thank you..." She mumbled, leaving the class with a sigh. She was lucky that the teacher was so understanding.

The halls were empty.

Rin roamed them, silently humming to herself. She didn't feel as dizzy as she did earlier, so that atleast was good. Her fingers trailed along the bumpy walls of the school, just to try and keep her balance. She was still tired, but she could walk well enough. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to just call in sick today... She clearly needed to be home right now, resting. But if she couldn't even sleep through the night, how would she be able to sleep for a whole day? She just hoped that maybe school would tire her out more, and when she got home, she could take a long nap, until she woke up the next morning for school.

Pushing those thoughts away, Rin focused on the pictures hanging on the walls. Staff, student pictures, the glass case holding trophies for all the sports the school has one in the main lobby.

Yes, there was lots to look at in the halls.

So much so, Rin almost didn't see the other person walking her way, a little infront of her. Her mind was focused on reading the captions on the golden prises, but catching a flash of teal out of the corner of her eye, Rin looked up.

Their eyes met.

And they both froze.

Rin was surprised to see her walking down thehall. They both just stood there, staring eachother down. Rin could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Miku cleared her throat, and a smile came to her lips. "I, uh... I have your phone, by the way. You left it at Yuuma's." Her eyes shifted to and from Rin, they didn't dare look eachother in the eye.

Rin sqeeuzed her eyes shut. After a whole weekend of trying to convince herself she was fine, she didn't want to hear anything about the party.

Miku shuffled her fet uncomfortingly. "It's in my locker, though... come with me, and I'll give it to you."

Rin opened her eyes, huffing. She wanted nothing to do with Miku. But she did need her phone back... so, wordlessly, the pair began to walk to Miku's locker.

Once they stopped, Miku began to unlock her locker. "Your mum's been texting you none stop, ya know." Miku giggled, trying to make some sort of conversation. She didn't turn to face her, however. She just continued to pick at her lock.

Rin stared at her, hugging again, as her brows furrowed. She ignored what Miku had to say. "...So you and Kaito, huh." She had things she wanted to know, too. And she had been meaning to get that off of her chest. Why Kaito? Out of all guys, _Kaito? _Honestly.

"Oh, yes." Miku spoke, still not turning to face her. The locker cracked open, and Miku reached up on her tip-toes, into a shelf, turning around with Rin's phone in hand. "Here you go~!" She said with a cheery smile, but Rin didn't take it. She just stood there, staring at Miku.

"Do you love him?" Rin asked, after a long moment of silence.

Miku's eyes grew wide, as her cheeks turned bright red. "K-Kaito? Well, yes, of course I love him!" She leaned against her locker, a serene smile coming to her face, as blush clouded her cheeks. "He's such a sweetie."

Rin felt sick. He was anything but _sweet. _She folded her arms together. "Then why?"

Miku tilted her head. "Why what?"

Rin furrowed her brows, lunging at Miku, her hands pushing up against the locker, so Miku couldn't move. She let out a squeek, seeing how angry Rin was. "Are you seriously going to pretend Friday night didn't happen?" She snarled.

Miku paused, noticng just how close Rin's face was to hers. It would take no effort to capture her lips against her own, and reverse their position so Miku had Rin pinned against the locker. Miku blushed subconsiously, not allowing herself to do so. Kaito would kill her! Instead, she furrowed her eyebrows, pushing Rin away. She began to walk away, but paused, frozen in spot, crossing her arms. Rin stomped over to her, ready to get in her face again and yell at her, and just as she was about to shout, Miku slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Drop it. We were drunk, it was a mistake. Case closed."

Rin stared back at her, eyes looking so vulnerable that Miku almost felt bad for being so harsh. Rin was cute. She was adorable, infact. But Miku already had a boyfriend, and Friday night was a mistake. Rin was the one who chose her, Miku didn't lay a finger on her before hand. That was all Rin.

With a sigh, Miku removed her hand, instead grabbing Rin's hand, slapping her phone into her palm, fingers wrapping around Rin's. "Here's your phone." Miku said, fingers lingering just for a moment, before breaking away, leaving Rin dazed and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick update, I know, but! I had inspiration! And it isn't even that late... but yeh, when inspiration calls, you can't just ignore it lol. So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rin huffed, as she sprawled herself out on her bed. School had come to an end, and she was exhausted. She saw Miku today. Granted, her boyfriend wasn't there, which was good, but... she still felt mentally exhausted. She got her phone back too, so that was a bonus. But was it really worth it? Just to see Miku? That girl confused her more than anything. It didn't help that her boyfriend was the guy who was picking on her about her sexuality.

It was already a horrible mistake telling him her biggest secret, but then sleeping with his girlfriend? Well, even if they didn't actually do it, but... who knows what she was telling him. She could be making up horrible lies about her. After all, one accident can lead to a bad reputation. And if Rin didn't already have one, after telling her secret-after all, who knew what kinds of rumours where going around about her! She hadn't heard anything yet, so far, but she worried... oh, she worried. All the time.

Rin let out a sigh again, as she turned on her side to face the wall.

"Rin?" The girl gasped, sitting up straight, to see her brother poking his head into her room. She let out a sigh, remembering their rooms were right next to eachother. He must have heard her sighs of frustrations. "Are you okay?" He asked, furthering himself into the room, so he was standing in the door way.

Rin smiled faintly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Len rolled his eyes, coming to take a seat on the edge of her bed. "Liar."

Rin huffed, crossing her arms. Len smiled. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong. Perhaps it'll get your mind off of it."

Rin looked down to the bed. She ran her fingers along the soft fabric, trying to distract herself. Len didn't know. And that's the way she wanted to keep it. He was never a party goer-nor was Rin, yet somehow Iroha had managed to drag her along. And look how that turned out... Still, she didn't know what to tell him.

She flinched, upon feeling his warm hand landing on hers. She looked up, to see his sympathetic smile. "Is it that bad?" He asked, stroking his thumb against her hand. She pulled away, nodding silently. She let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll be alright." She smiled weakly.

Len smiled back. "If you're sure," He sighed, getting up. "But you know I'm always here, if you need me to beat someone up." He smirked, and Rin tried not to laugh. She rolled her eyes, as he lightly punched her shoulder. She swatted him right back.

"Thanks Len." She said mockingly. Seriously, he couldn't fight for shit. Still, the thought was nice.

With a laugh, Len left his room, creeping back to his own room to do whatever it is that annoying twin brothers do.

Once he was gone, Rin flopped back onto the bed. Sun settled in through the curtains, dusting her room with a faint orange. She could feel the heat shining on her body, and slowly, her eyes shut...

"Rin." Her eyes snapped open, and she let out a gasp, seeing her mother standing over her. She sat up straight.

"Mom! What's going on?" The mother laughed.

"You're awake. Would you like to go out for dinner?" She asked, and Rin stared back at her with a calculating dinner.

"All of us, or...?" She wondered. They rarely went out for dinner... what was with the change? The mother nodded.

"Get dressed, and meet us downstairs in ten minutes, alright?" And with that, she left the room. Rin looked around her room, feeling dizzy. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, as she slowly climbed out of the bed with a huff. She smiled slightly. Oh well, they hadn't been out to dinner in a long time. It would be a nice change.

Moments later, Rin joined her family in the living room. She was changed out of her school uniform, instead into faded jeans with a pink sweater. Her hair was tied back with her favorite white bows, and she pulled on a pair of black hightops. She glanced at Len, who grinned at her, his hands stuffed into his pants pockets. She nudged him in the side. "What's going on?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "Idunno."

Rin rolled her eyes. "You're lots of help..."

Len chuckled. "Lighten up, will ya? I told mum you seemed down lately, and she suggested we go out for dinner. Smile a bit." He suggested, grabbing at her cheeks, to pull them into a smile. She swatted him away. "Okay, okay, jees!" Though, she couldn't help but smile. She was lucky to have such a great brother. Even if he was annoying.

* * *

Moments later, they rolled up to the restaurant, and Rin could feel her mood improving already. She smiled widely as she jumped out of the vehicle, running into the restaurant to choose out a seat for her family. But they were taking their time.

Rin skipped back to Len, grabbing his hands and pulled him into the restaurant. He laughed. "Someone's happy."

She turned to face him, her hands gripping his. "Yes! You know this is my favorite restaurant!" And the parents chuckled behind the twins. They were happy to see Rin back to her normal self, laughing and smiling, joking and bickering with her brother.

They took a seat, and Rin was happy, as she giggled at Len's stupid little jokes. She was having such a great time, she almost didn't notice the door of the restaurant opening, a family of four entering. And it wasn't until they walked past her, that the laughing stopped. Rin looked up, and felt her heart stop, upon seeing two long teal coloured pig tails.

'_Is that Miku?...' _Rin thought, feeling her heart stammer in her chest. She shook her head, turning to Len again, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. She tried to ignore her. Heck, maybe it wasn't even Miku! There were alot of kids at her school with crazy hair, maybe this was someone else... After all, teal was a nice colour... and Miku could work it well... Rin shook her head again. She wasn't supposed to be thinking like this!

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced to the family of teal. And the teal haired girl turned her head, to look at what could be her older brother. That smile, those eyes, that face... Rin felt her heart stop again.

That was _deffinately _Miku.

She turned her back on Len, to catch a better glimpse of her. She seemed to have almost the same kind of relationship with her brother as she and Len did... the way they joked and bickered, though he seemed more annoyed with her. It was her, who was the one trying to make an effort to talk to him. He'd smirk and laugh, but at the same time it appeared as though he was trying to distance himself from her, or ignore her.

She couldn't help but smile a little, just watching her.

And she looked so pretty... she wore a jean skirt, showing off her long, slender legs. A pale red and white stripped shirt that dipped off her collarbone, exposing her pale chest. And she wore golden sandals, pink painted toes sticking out. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair looked as soft and silky as always, her eyes were so dreamy... Rin sighed deeply. And she hated herself for it. She didn't want to feel like this about a girl she'd never be able to be with.

She noticed Miku pause, and her gaze was fixed on Rin. A smile grew on her lips, and Rin nearly jumped out of her skin. She couldn't have turned away quick enough, because she could see Miku's older brother getting of his seat, so Miku could squeeze past him.

"Rin?" Len wondered, noticing how much Rin was curving inwards towards him. "Len..." She could feel her shoulders shaking.

"Rin?" Another voice asked, and Rin flinched sharply. Len noticed the frightened look on her face, and he looked up to the smiling girl standing in front of the table. "Is there something we can do for you?" He asked, his arm wrapping around Rin defensively. She shook harshly under his grip.

Miku jumped at the harshness of his voice. She kept a smile, however. "O-oh, um, well..."

Rin swallowed, pulling away from Len. "It's okay," She re-assured him, and her suspicious parents. She sighed deeply, as she turned to Miku. She nodded. "Hello."

Miku grinned widely then. "Rin! I knew that was you!" She giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. Rin sighed, smiling up at her. Though she felt anything but happy to see her. Try frightened, shocked, embaressed...

Miku coughed then, and Rin looked into her eyes. "Rin, do you mind if we speak in private...?" She wondered, and Rin looked back to her parents. They looked suspicious, and seemed to pick up on her nervousness. Len kicked her foot under the table.

"The food will be coming soon..." They said, and Miku smiled. "That's okay! We'll just be a moment." She pleaded, and Rin looked back up at her with wonder in her eyes. Miku smiled down on her. And that smile made her gaze in, as she let out a sigh, excusing herself from her family.

The two girls took a seat at a table not too far from where Rin's family was seated. They didn't look at eachother, keeping to thereselves. Rin coughed into her hand, looking up. She was the first to break the awkward silence, as she spoke. "What are you doing here?" She asked, perhaps with a little more anger than she had intended to add.

Miku laughed, not seeming to pick up on her frustration. "Am I not allowed to go out with my family for dinner?"

Rin looked away, awkwardly rubbing her arm. "It's just kinda suspicious that you're here at the same time I am..."

Miku shrugged, a smile still on her lips. "Consider is a coinsidence, I suppose."

Rin looked up. "Are you following me?" She asked, leaning in to eye her closely.

"What? No! Of course not." Her eyes widened, putting her hands infront of her to show Rin that she meant no harm.

Rin slumped back into her seat, with crossed arms. "What do you want, Miku?" Honestly, it was bad enough meeting her here, she didn't want to be having this talk with her. She didn't want to sit with her. She didn't even want to know what her family looked like. But she had bad luck. She just didn't want anything to do with Miku. Friday night was enough, she didn't need a reminder of it everytime she saw Miku. It just hurt.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but honestly, you seem like a nice enough person. Let's just forget all about Friday, and start off new."

Rin stared back at her, with unblinking eyes. She squinted at her. "You want to be..." "Friends." Miku finished off her sentance, smiling.

Rin's mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

Miku shook her head. "Nope!"

"Seriously?" Rin couldn't beileve her.

"Seriously." Miku confirmed.

Rin was speechless. "I... I... wow, you've really got me in a loop right now..." Rin admitted with a nervous smile. "I really don't know what to say."

Miku shrugged. "Well, it's up to you. I just think it'd be better than sitting around moping about it. We don't have to hate eachother."

Rin stared down at her lap. Miku was right... But she still didn't know...

"Well, I'll let you get back to your family. You don't have to decide now, but let me know sometime if you see me in the halls at school! See you around, Rin. Have a good night." She said, gently patting her back, before leaving Rin dazed and confused, for the second time in the same day.


End file.
